


Regalos para Stiles

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Love is in the Air, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott puede continuar hablando, nadie lo va a interrumpir esta vez porque Stiles está disfrutando del primer regalo que Derek Hale le hizo.<br/>Aunque tal vez el humano ni siquiera sepa que fue un regalo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regalos para Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el ''Concurso San Valentín 2015' creado por el grupo de facebook 'Fics marca España'

 

**Regalos para Stiles**

 

La voz de Scott suena fuerte en medio del loft de Derek atrayendo la mirada de todos y cada uno de los presentes a excepción de Stiles. Lo cual es raro, extremadamente raro porque después de Derek, Stiles es el fan #2 de su mejor amigo, siempre escucha sus discursos y sus planes aunque estos resulten ser una mierda y tengan que volver a formular un plan.  No importa, Stiles lo escucha o solía hacerlo hasta este día. No es su intención tener la vista fija en el listón de la paleta de chocolate que Derek le acaba de dar, pero parece un nudo difícil y simplemente no sabe por dónde empezar para poder saborear semejante ratón de chocolate con nariz adorable.

-Dame eso –Le gruñe Derek de una forma que logra sorprenderlo porque cinco minutos atrás fue él quien le tocó el hombro  y le entregó la paleta de chocolate. El lobo deshace el nudo y tras tener la paleta fuera del empaque se la entrega al humano para que pueda empezar a comerse las orejitas.

Scott puede continuar hablando, nadie lo va a interrumpir esta vez porque Stiles está disfrutando del primer regalo que Derek Hale le hizo.

Aunque tal vez el humano ni siquiera sepa que fue un regalo.

 

*                                                                                                 *

                                       *

Todavía hace frío en Beacon Hills pero nadie dejó que Stiles tomara un suéter. Así que ahora tiene frío y hambre, ni siquiera puede decidir cuál de las dos le importa más porque tiene los dedos azules y su estómago ruge como si no hubiera comido en semanas.

Claramente a nadie le importa mucho porque en lugar de irse todos a sus casas deciden irse al loft de Derek que también puede considerarse el tercer lugar más helado de Beacon Hills. El primero es el bosque y el segundo la recepción de la comisaría. Dos lugares horribles para dormir, Derek por lo menos tiene cama.

-Ven aquí, Stiles –Por un momento aparece un puchero en los labios del nombrado al darse cuenta de qué no importa que haga, el lobo amargado siempre va a seguir siendo un lobo amargado con él – ¡Stiles!

Un estremecimiento le recorre el cuerpo antes de acceder a caminar en dirección al Toyota donde el lobo lo espera. Mentalmente se prepara para unos cuantos improperios, pero nada en el mundo lo prepara para recibir un gorro con mota en su cabeza y la chaqueta de cuero encima de su sudadera de There For Tomorrow*.

-Y deja de castañear los dientes –Le dice Derek dejándolo detrás del Toyota con las orejas calientes y las manos metidas en las bolsas de la chaqueta del lobo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se le extiende en el rostro porque sigue con hambre pero ya no tiene frío.

*                                                                                         *

                                                  *

Derek tiene una cocina ahora, también tiene dos libreros, una recamara completa, tres botes de basura, una pequeña sala y hay un estante con toallas limpias y suavecitas en el baño. Incluso tiene un patito de hule que Stiles no sabe qué hace ahí pero que lo mira muy fijamente cada vez que entra a hacer sus necesidades.

Aunque en ese preciso momento no importa porque Derek no solamente tiene una cocina ¡Está cocinando! Y no está cocinando cualquier cosa, está haciendo papas rizadas para el pequeño Stilinski, como Peter comenzó a nombrarlo aquella tarde en la que invitó a salir al Sheriff.

Nadie ha vuelto a hablar de eso después de que su padre aceptó la cita. De cualquier manera, no se quiere detener a pensar en eso cuando Derek Hale está colocando la primera ración de papas rizadas en el escurridor para que suelten todo ese aceite que puede llegar a ser dañino.

Stiles se mueve inquieto por la cocina explorando los cajones hasta que encuentra una cajita color negro, no le pregunta a Derek si puede abrirla porque en caso de que no quiera es capaz de cortarle los dedos. Se arriesga de igual manera y descubre una bonita pulsera de cuero negro con un trisquel grabado en color plata.

-Wow, esto es hermoso –Dice antes de darse cuenta porque le gusta y cuando algo le gusta no puede detener sus ganas de decirlo. Como prueba está Lydia.

-¿Te gusta? –Stiles arquea las cejas muy al estilo Derek porque ¿Enserio? Casi da un grito de gusto al verlo. –Quédatelo.

-¿Qué? No, es tuyo y tiene el trisquel y es tuyo –Dice el humano cerrando la cajita rápidamente.

-Quédatelo –Repite Derek empezando a fruncir el ceño. A Stiles casi no le gusta su ceño fruncido. –Ven aquí. 

Hay un momento donde el corazón de Stiles se detiene y vuelve a la marcha como Spirit* huyendo por las montañas rocosas. Es el momento en que Derek pasa sus dedos por el hueso de su muñeca y amarra los dos cordones dejándola en la medida exacta para que no se caiga ni esté apretada.

-Gracias –Antes de darse cuenta  está sonrojado y gracias a alguna deidad Derek no se da cuenta porque Jackson decide entrar en ese momento buscando dos latas de coca cola, una para Isaac y otra para Lydia.

                                                                                                                *

*

                                                        *

-Stiles, hey, Stiles –La voz de Scott hace que el humano desvíe la vista de su muñeca, que ya no se ve tan huesuda con la pulsera puesta, y clave sus ojos en él. –Creo que le gustas a Derek. –Dice en un tono bajito y casi solemne.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunta volviendo a su hamburguesa doble sin prestarle demasiada atención.

-Te ha estado regalando cosas –Dice Scott como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, algo que nadie cree porque Scott no ve ni siquiera lo obvio.

-Claro que no –Stiles le dirige una mirada asesina y muerde su hamburguesa manchándose las mejillas con aderezo.

-¡STILINSKI! –Lo único que puede hacer es reír al ver a Jackson extenderle una servilleta para que se limpie la boca y la barbilla.

                                                                                                                      *

*

                                                                *

-There For Tomorrow va a dar un concierto en el pueblo vecino como despedida –Dice Derek cuando llegan al loft y a pesar de que parece que les está diciendo a todos solamente Stiles muestra reacción.

-¿Cuándo? –Pregunta levantándose de un salto del sofá.

-El viernes–Le anuncia Derek sacando dos entradas del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón –Creí que querías ir y puedes llevar a alguien.

-¡Te llevo a ti! –Dice Stiles tomando una de las entradas –Eres el mejor, Derek, deberían hacer un barco con tu nombre.

Cuando el humano se gira para volver a su asiento Scott lo está mirando con cara de ‘’Te lo dije’’ o algo así, no es que los gestos de su amigo sean muy claros, además de la cara de cachorro apaleado,  pero sabe que le está intentando decir algo.

No se detiene a cuestionarlo porque solamente tiene tres días para conseguir permiso de su padre para poder hacer un recorrido de dos horas, solamente para ver a un grupo del cual casi nadie ha oído pero que él conoce todas sus canciones.

*                                                                                                     *

                                                  *

Stiles ama los globos de helio, cuando era niño su mamá le regalaba globos de helio si se portaba bien. Después de su muerte nadie le dio ningún globo de helio hasta ese día, el trece de febrero.

No se lo esperaba, nadie espera que al sentarse en clase de Harris entre la botarga de cupido y le dé un globo de Mickey Mouse.

-¿De quién es? –Preguntan Isaac y Erica al mismo tiempo como una copia barata de los típicos gemelos de la escuela secundaria en las películas para adolescentes.

-¿Stiles? –El nombrado levanta la vista para ver a Scott y sonríe. Sonríe como no lo había hecho en años porque por primera vez su mejor amigo tuvo la vista más aguda de toda la manada.

-Bien hecho, Mr. Baggins* -Le dice bajito antes de tomar su mochila y salir corriendo de clase cuidando de que su globo no se le atore en ninguna puerta.

Se sube al jeep y lo amarra al cinturón de seguridad por si quiere huir, abre la guantera y efectivamente ahí sigue su paleta de chocolate a medio comer con el mismo ratón sonriendo de la misma forma.

No hay nadie que lo detenga en ese momento de su meta. Casi corre por las escaleras ignorando el ruido que hace el ascensor como muestra de que o alguien subió  o alguien bajó. No le interesa, solamente puede correr hasta llegar a la puerta del loft.

Respira, cierra los ojos e ingresa al departamento encontrándose con una de las imágenes más bonitas que ha visto en toda su vida porque al parecer alguien decidió que necesitaba cortinas y que los globos de helio con diferentes diseños eran perfectos para invitarlo a salir.

-Derek –Esta vez su corazón no se detiene, comienza a correr de una forma rápida y hasta insana a medida que va observando cada uno de los pequeños y enormes peluches que también adornan el loft.

Hay un Pluto* enorme sentado en el sofá de una pieza y una mini  Daenerys Targaryen* sentada sobre la lámpara.

-Te va a llevar horas limpiar esto –Dice pasando su pulgar por la nariz de Po* antes de finalmente pararse frente al hombre lobo.

-Tal vez valga la pena –Stiles sonríe dejando que sean sus emociones las que lo controlen antes de finalmente aceptar el único chocolate que cabe en la mano del lobo. Es una pluma y dice ¿Quieres ser mi novio? Grabado con chocolate blanco.

-Sí –Responde bajito, como si toda su vida hubiera estado esperando el momento para decir ese par de letras. –Si quiero.

Las manos de Derek se envuelven en su cintura antes de besarlo retirándole toda duda sobre su respuesta.

Podría decir mil veces sí y jamás lo dudaría.

Es un beso suave, torpe, ligeramente confuso cuando la sonrisa de Stiles se estrella en la barbilla del lobo y terminan chocando sus narices de forma infantil.

-¿Por qué a nosotros no nos dijeron nada? –Pregunta Isaac llamando la atención de Stiles.

-No saben guardar secretos –Responde Jackson de mala gana -¿Pueden acabar ya? Tenemos que trasladar todo esto a la casa del Sheriff antes de que se acabe su turno.

Su padre seguramente lo va a matar cuando se entere de que va a vivir en una tienda de regalos pero no le importa, con gusto puede mudar todo a su cuarto, aunque tal vez Pluto si tenga que vivir en la sala o él tenga que dormir en el suelo, aunque es una mejor idea dormir con Derek. Sí, seguramente pueda dormir con Derek de ahora en adelante.

 Siempre puede decirle que ese es su castigo por aceptar salir con Peter Hale sin pedirle su opinión, eso suena a una mejor idea, pero por lo pronto lo dejará disfrutar de un buen catorce de febrero.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There for tomorrow: Banda nacida en Orlando conformada por Maika Maile, Chris Kamrada, Cristian Climer y Jay Enriquez.  
> Spirit: Personaje principal de la película Spirit creada en 2002 por DreamWorks  
> Mr. Baggins: Bilbo Baggins de la película El hobbit.  
> Pluto: Mascota de Mickey Mouse.  
> Daenerys Targaryen: Personaje de Juego de Tronos, también llamada madre de dragones y Khaleesi.  
> Po: Personaje principal de la película Kung Fu Panda. 
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado~


End file.
